Reunited
by NadzxthexMarauder
Summary: When on holiday with his friends and his wife, Harry spots a familiar stranger. Who is it? And how will they affect things at McKinely?
1. The familiar stranger

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't be dead :( I wish I owned Glee (but I don't) get over it.

**Warning:** slash! Femslash! Mentions of serious topics, some language

**Pairings**: klaine (I just love the the two of them), James/ Lily, Ron/ Hermione, Brittana, Harry/ Ginny

Harry laughed at a joke that his best friend Ron Weasley had just told. He was on holiday with Ron, Neville and all three of their wives were currently trailing behind, gossiping.

Harry was leading, naturally, and stopped dead as he spotted someone who looked breathtakingly like him. "Oof." Ron grunted as he walked straight into the back of him, "Harry mate, you ok?" He asked , "friend.

Neville who was two paces behind but could see his face looked at him in concern, he'd never see him so pale. "Y-yeah." Harry replied, shaking his head a bit to clear it, "But I think I just saw my dad."

A week has passed and the group were back at home. Harry was currently pacing the kitchen of 12 Grimuald Place, a frown on his face "Harry?" Ginny tried. No response. "Harry?" Still none. "Harry?!"

Harry froze then slowly turned to face his wife. "Yes?" He asked cautiously, trying not to make his wife more angry than she already seemed to be.

"Poor Luna must be so confused, she wasn't with us, remember?" Ginny said quietly.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "sorry Luna I forgot. Basically it goes like this, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and I were all on holiday, in Ohio y'know because it's small and I'm not known there." He paused as Luna nodded, knowing he hated his fame. "Well, we were walking through this park when I saw a man, in his forties, wearing glasses who had jet black untidy hair and hazel eyes. And he looked, exactly like me, it was like... seeing a ghost." He finished, letting the two gather their thoughts.

Luna looked at him, her wide, silverly eyes raking over him in concern as he yet again resumed his pacing. "I'm sure it was just a coincidence... I mean he's been dead for years, and nargles didn't steal his body."

Harry looked at her and was interrupted by someone in the floo. "Hello, Kingsley what's wrong?" Asked Ginny, as she was closest.

"Someone reported strange things happening in Lima,OH, a James Anderson claims to be having flashbacks of things that never that never happened to him, and the amount of magic being used has radically increased."

Ginny turned to her husband, "ok, your call but I no longer think that this is a coincidence," she laughed, "I mean James Anderson, that'd be too much of a coincidence."

Harry thought for a while, considering every possibility. Finally, after what seemed like hours he made up his mind, "I'm gonna go check this out, see if there's any truth with it. Will you be ok for a while with the kids Gin?"

"I'll be fine... Now go!" Ginny said pushing him towards the fireplace.

Harry laughed, stepping into the fireplace.

Harry flooed to Ron and Hermione's house first, to inform them of what was going on. Their reactions were exactly as he expected, Ron was in awe and Hermione was well... Skeptical at best.

"Harry," she said, slowly, "I personally think this is just a coincidence."

"I don't," he replied, "I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but something is drawing me to Ohio, I don't know what it is but I will find out, no matter the cost." He finished quite lamely. He sighed, subconsciously running a hand through his unruly hair, "I-I need to find out."

Hermione sighed in defeat, "fine. Lima's perfect for you anyway, you're not known there, besides I have been wanting to see Will for a while," she trailed of thoughtfully.

"I was always on board mate," Ron told Harry before both of them turned to Hermione, "who the bloody hell is Will?" Asked Ron.

Hermione laughed, having forgotten she hadn't told her best friends about her cousin. "He's my cousin." She said.

"You have an cousin, 'mione?" Harry asked his sister in spirit. Hermione nodded. "Wow." Harry said, thinking over his and Hermione's sibling like friendship. "Hermione, would you like to be my sister, legally."

Hermione stared at him, speechless making both Harry and Ron concerned. Finally,she found her voice, "d-do you really mean that?"

Harry looked at her for a long time, "of course I do." He said and had two seconds before Hermione launched herself at him.

After a quick trip to Gringotts, Hermione was now Hermione Jean Weasley-Potter, the sister of Lord Harry James Potter-Evans-Black. The golden trio stepped out of the white marble building, Hermione pulling a small phone from her pocket,dialling a phone number.

"Hello, Will? It's Hermione."


	2. The possible brother

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee

It was a normal day for McKinley High, the glee club was getting slushied, the jocks were ruling the school and the teachers were... Well, they were ignoring it.

For one Will Shuster, Spanish teacher and glee club director the day started off completely normal. Sue had tried and failed to shut down glee club, him and Emma were talking, then of course you had the new directions, the aforementioned glee club,

filled with drama as usual.

It wasn't until lunch time that anything that broke his daily routine, he was just about to start his lunch with Shannon Beiste, the football coach at McKinley High and Emma Pilsbury, the guidance councillor when his phone rang. He frowned, looking at the screen of his phone, wondering who would be calling him now. "Sorry guys, I have to take this." His two companions nodded and turned back to their conversation, he answered the phone call, after it rang again and of course he was out in the hallway.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello,Will?" Will was shocked, he hadn't heard this voice in years, "It's Hermione."

Will stood frozen in the hallway, listening to the voice that he hadn't heard in years; memories flooding his head, the two of them in Dijon, Will finding out about her two new friends, Hermione complaining that one of her friends being a prick and the other being a noble prat with no concern for his own safety. Hermione's worry about Harry's living arrangements and her suspicion about the headmaster. "Hermione? I haven't heard from you in years."

"Yeah..."Will could hear the guilty undertone in his cousin's voice, "sorry about that." There was a scuffle in the background and then Will heard a muffled yell of"will you guys stop that!" But moments later Hermione was back, "look, I feel really bad, but I'll see you soon."

Will was suspicious, he knew his cousin was different... Not that he judged her for it of course, but it was certainly a shock to find out when he had. He knew that they had only gone into hiding because of the prosecution witches and wizards had faced during the Salem witch trials and the dark ages, having learned about them, he couldn't say he blamed them. "How soon?"

He could definitely hear the mischievous tone in her next words, "oh... I'd say about..." She hung up and there was faint crack before the doors down the hall opened with a tremendous BANG! "...now. What would you say Harry?"she asked turning to the man on her left.

He didn't answer but instead had a stick trained on Will, who knew exactly what it was. "Obliv...", Hermione, it seemed, knew what he was about to do and shouted, "expelliarmus!" Harry reacted immediately "protego." Hermione was blasted backwards by the obvious spell as the other man glared at Harry.

Harry held his hands up in a surrender gesture, "Ron, look. I reacted on instinct."

Ron didn't look much calmer, something all three noticed. Hermione sighed, "for heaven's sake Ron, I'm fine!" She stood up dusting her clothes off as she did, "and you, mr youngest head Auror, Will doesn't need to be obliviated."

"He doesn't need to..." A look of dawning comprehension appeared on his face, "oh...oh!" He looked sheepish, "sorry, standard procedure." He rambled on for quite a while apologising.

He finally stopped when Will held up his hand and said it was fine. Turning to the lone female of the group he said, "so how are you cus'"

Hermione snorted, "I'm good, sorry this is Harry as you might have guessed from our earlier conversation and the other doofus is my husband Ron." She gestured to each of them as she introduced them. "But anyway how are you?"

Will sighed, "I'm fine, I suppose. There's just so much drama in... Well in the whole school really."

"Oh, really." Said Hermione

"Yeah..." Will didn't even get to start his answer before the staff room door opened and Emma came out.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, nervousness apparent in both her tone and her facial expression.

"Everything's fine," Will then noticed that his girlfriend was staring at his companions like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh! This my cousin Hermione, her husband Ron and her friend Harry. Guys, this is my girlfriend Emma Pilsbury."

"You mean you and Terri finally broke up?" Will nodded, "oh, thank god! I hated her and she hated me." She explained to her friends.

Thee hours later found "the golden trio" on a toned down version of one of their many infamous adventures. Hermione, being the brains of the operation as usual, had found out where James Anderson lived.

"You know, if it turns out he really is your father, that'd be bloody amazing mate." Ron said in his usual manor.

Harry smiled, "yeah, it would be awesome." He sighed, "it's all I've ever wanted, to have a family. I know I have you two and Gin and the kids and the rest of the Weasleys... But this, this would just complete it, make it perfect."

"Shush!" Said Hermione, "someone's coming."

It turned out to be a teenage boy around seventeen or eighteen years old who was wearing extremely fashionably clothes, some of which Harry recognised as Luna's designs. The boy looked at his phone, laughed and then typed something. He obviously received a reply to whatever he had typed because he froze and turned slowly to face their hiding spot, "you know that's not a brilliant hiding spot." He remarked casually.

"Who are you?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

The boy, however was glaring at Ron, his eyes glinting. "I don't see how that's any of your business." He was interrupted by his phone vibrating. Looking at it, he blushed before answering, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Harry stepped forward his hand raised to shake Kurt's hand, "Harry Potter and these two idiots are Ron and Hermione."

Kurt glanced over at the bickering couple, raising one of his perfectly styled eyebrows. It was then that the front door opened with a soft thud of wood against brick. Standing in it was a smallish teenage boy around sixteen or seventeen years old with gelled hair and an eye patch covering one eye. He had hazel eyes, that much was clear from the eye not covered by the eyepatch. He seemed oblivious to the three strangers on his front lawn, however, as he raced towards Kurt and brought him into a slow, passionate kiss. After he had reluctantly pulled away he turned to face the trio... Well, Harry. "Blaine Anderson, you?"

"Harry Potter." Blaine cast a calculating glance over Harry, raising his visible triangular eyebrow, he hummed looking at Ron and Hermione who were still arguing, "Guys... Guys... Guys!" Ron and Hermione turned to him, "one, he's been trying to introduce himself for ages," here he pointed his hand to Blaine, "and two I thought this stopped when you had Rose and Hugo. Has it or do I need to rescue them?" He glared at them, eyes glowing.

Blaine was surprised, "wow, his glares are almost worse than yours Kurt." Kurt fired his boyfriend one of said glares making him wince a little.

"Sorry Harry..." Hermione said. "Anyway, I'm Hermione Weasley." She said shaking Blaine's hand.

Ron looked around, avoiding his friends eyes. Harry sighed as Hermione scolded her husband and swatted him on the head, when he apologised, it was slow and deliberate. "Sorry... I'm Ron Weasley."

The group moved into the house, and then into the kitchen. "I knew you three were there." Blaine said to the trio. "You can see over that bush from my bedroom... Now why were you spying on the house?"

"Uh..." Harry was having a hard time trying to figure out how to explain what they were doing without telling them about magic and therefore without breaking the stature of secrecy. Then he spotted it, the side of a wand holster. Normally people wouldn't be able to spot things like that but Harry was the youngest seeker in a century for a reason, he then studied the two teenagers carefully finding that the wand holster belonged to Blaine and there was the top of a stick poking out of Kurt's pocket, a wand. "All right, I can see your wands. Honestly, the British minister of magic heard that your father," here he faced Blaine, "has been having flash backs of stuff he doesn't remember happening."

Blaine nodded, Kurt though didn't seem to be paying attention. He was currently glancing between his boyfriend and Harry Potter. "You know..." He said slowly, "you two look kind of similar."

Ron looked between them, "he's right you do." ( "coincidence." Hermione muttered.)

Harry ignored both of them, "have you witnessed any of these flashbacks?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine seemed to ponder his answer, finally it seemed he had come to some conclusion. "Possibly once, but first tell me why you want to know."

Kurt gazed at his boyfriend admiring him even more than he thought possible, memories of the day they met flooding his brain. Ron gaped at Blaine then Harry in turn, thinking about how similar that was to something Harry would say. Hermione muttered "coincidence" again but she had to admit that she was beginning to doubt it. Harry thought about how to say his answer without shocking the two boys who, Harry noticed, now had their fingers laced through each others. He just decided on the truth. "Honestly, I think your dad could be my supposedly dead father, James Potter."


	3. Family relations and accidental magic

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry potter or Glee.

A/N:sorry for the delay, I've had a review that says I rush through this and wanted to make sure this one wasn't. This may a decrease in my uploading speed.

A stunned silence passed over the group, it was stifling. Harry fidgeted under Blaine's continued gaze as Ron and Hermione held a silent conversation behind Harry and Kurt looked at his boyfriends face, searching for any hint of emotion.

Harry flinched at the continuing silence, he hadn't meant to sound so tactless... That was Ron's job for Merlin's sake. "Look, I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to be so blunt." He got up off the seat he was sat on and turned to his friends, "I'll be right right back." He said quietly.

The quiet crack of Harry's apparation sounded through the silent kitchen as the two teens gazed at where Harry had vanished, clearly hoping it would tell them something.

Blaine's mind was racing, thoughts pounding every inch, every corner of his mind they could reach. The man, Harry, he reminded himself had seemed so convincing but what he had just said seemed... Well, just seemed impossible. Blaine remembered the man had introduced himself as Harry Potter, even that seemed so surreal in his mind... After all it wasn't as though war heroes turned up in your house every day.

Blaine remembered the day he had found out he was a wizard because in reality he hadn't known that long. He was at Kurt's house with his boyfriend and they had just been talking... He couldn't really remember what about, it had just been mindless chitchat, really. He had been sat with his back to the window and the hot, summer sun, Kurt had sat opposite him letting Blaine get lost in his eyes, that were so hard to determine a colour of, but never the less, a perfect blend of crystal clear blue, a deep green and silvery grey. A blend Kurt had once told him, Mercedes had termed Glaz as there was not a colour that existed that recreated Kurt's stunning depths... Where was he; he was getting sidetracked, oh yeah... He had been staring into Kurt's eyes when Kurt had asked him exactly what had happened the day that had caused him to transfer, his story of guys "beating the living crap" out of him not being a good enough excuse. So, he told him every last detail, the same emotions racing though his mind as that night, right at that moment. Pain. Anger. Sorrow. Anxiety. He was startled out of his painful memories as Kurt's mirror that hung on the wall, shattered into thousands of tiny pieces right before his eyes. Blaine had panicked and set of apologising, knowing how much it was a necessity to have a mirror to Kurt.

Kurt had held up one of his hands and told him to calm down before anything else exploded, Blaine had then laughed and asked him what he meant. Kurt had then gone on to explain everything he knew about magic, finally demonstrating that he was in fact, telling the truth by repairing the mirror Blaine had just destroyed by flicking a stick Blaine hadn't noticed he'd had. After that Blaine remembered he had sat there in shock before Kurt had gently kissed him and told him he was powerful.

Ron and Hermione had been sat holding silent conversation. Eventually, Hermione stood up and turned to the two teenagers. "If Harry comes and asks where we are, tell him we went to see Will." She said before leaving in the same manner Harry did though with a much louder pop.

Kurt was running a thumb over the back of his boyfriend's hand, "what are you thinking about Blaine?" He asked gently, concern lacing each word.

Blaine smiled hesitantly at him and sighed, "just the day you told that I was a wizard." He said staring lovingly at his boyfriend.

"You are adorable," said Kurt taking Blaine's hand, "and I will never leave you." With that they kissed.

Hermione and Ron appeared in an alleyway just around the corner from Will's apartment block. Thankfully, they were in Muggle clothes as none of the three found wizards robes particularly comfortable. Hermione grasped Ron's forearm leading him to the apartment block that was five minutes away, knowing that there was a cafe nearby and that they would never reach their destination if Ron was distracted by food.

Hermione had gotten Ron past the cafe, into the building and up to her cousin's floor before Ron finally complained, "I'm hungry!"

Hermione scoffed, "you're always hungry. I swear..." She trailed off letting her threat hang, glaring at Ron.

For once husband and wife were able to go somewhere without arguing, Harry wouldn't have believed it and up until now, Hermione would have agreed with him. Hermione grasped Ron's hand tightly in hers, searching his crystal blue eyes. "You ok?" She asked brushing a hand through his flaming red hair. Receiving a nod of conformation, Hermione clenched one hand in a loose fist, the other sweeping away the loose strands of hair from her face. Hermione reached her fist up to the door and knocked three times in quick succession.

Almost instantly, the door opened with a sweep revealing Will wearing his usual shirt, trousers and sweater vest. He smiled at the couple before having to brace himself as Hermione launched herself at him, "it's been so long!" She exclaimed, as she untangled herself from Will and looked up at him.

"It's been too long." Will replied staring at her. Her hair had tamed over time so it now fell in loose, wavy curls down to her chest, she had grown to stand at 5 foot 5 a fairly average height and she had gained a slight tan. "Wow." Will said looking at her.

There was silence as Will stopped talking. They stood there in silence but not really an awkward one... More of a comfortable one where two people were thinking over their options.

Ron broke the silence. "I'm hungry."

"For heavens sake Ronald." Hermione said taking a chocolate bar from her handbag and chucking it at him. He looked at her, confused because he didn't recognise the name. " it's not poisonous." She said.

Ron shrugged before devouring the whole bar in less than a minute. " why don't you come in?" Will asked his cousin.

Hermione did so dragging her husband in behind her. "I have something to tell you." She said, Will signalled for her to continue, "I have two kids called Rose and Hugo." Will smiled at his cousin.

"That's great, really." Will said. "I lied to you, Emma isn't my girlfriend, she's my fiancée."

Hermione smirked, " I know." She said.

"H-how?"

"I saw her ring congratulations by the way."


	4. A new student

Chapter 4- a new student

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee or Harry Potter**

It was a dry but bitterly cold day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ceiling reflected the staff and students gloomy mood. Thunderous clouds swirling in the deep, grey mass, a storm waiting impatiently to burst forth and claim the beaten an battered grounds below.

Inside was no different. Flocks of students went about their daily business the upper years talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, the younger years talking about quidditch, classes, homework and other trivial things, some asking their older siblings to buy sweets or joke products from the two joke shops in the centre of the village.

A single Gryffindor girl wandered the now, near empty corridors. She wasn't stupid, people didn't like her, she honestly didn't know why. She sighed, hoisting her bag a bit higher on her shoulder, she continued at her brisk pace to her destination, the room of requirement. She loved her family, her mum had done a brilliant job in raising her and her sister.

Each member of the family was different. Her mum, a Ravenclaw. Her older sister, a Slytherin. And then finally, her, a Gryffindor. She hated how the Slytherins stereotyped her house as reckless, sure the most famous Gryffindor had been but surely that wasn't a reason to put it down as one of the qualities. After all, one of the most famous Slytherins had been a melodramatic bastard with an obsession of killing his enemy who happened to much, much younger than him but neither being a bastard nor melodramatic was a requirement for Slytherin house. From her research, she knew that during the two wizarding wars against Voldemort, the previously named melodramatic bastard, most, if not all of Slytherin house had been Purebloods. Nowadays though, muggleborns out numbered both half-bloods and Purebloods greatly due to deaths during the war, leading Slytherin house to be at least a quater full of muggleborns.

She was a half-blood herself, her mum a muggleborn, her dad a muggle. Her parents had only had a muggle marriage ceremony and gotten divorced when her sister was eleven. She couldn't remember exactly why but she suspected it had something to do with the Hogwarts letter that came for her sister and her increasingly regular bouts of accidental magic.

She almost gasped when she realised that she had reached her destination, her safe haven. The room of Requirement. Reaching her hand out to turn the door knob, she froze as she heard some breathing behind her, the felt the body come close to her own. Her breathing shortened, each breath coming our raspy and laboured, her muscles tensed as the hauntingly familiar smell assaulted her nostrils.

A hand reached around her shoulders covering her mouth. She had no escape route, the corridor they were standing in was completely empty. She knew that. She struggled but knew it was futile, the seventh year Slytherin was both taller and stronger than her, she being only fifteen. Her five feet five inches meant nothing compared to the six feet five inches her captor possessed. "Stop struggling, you stupid bitch or you'll make things worse for yourself." His voice hissed in her ear, his bulky arm moving down to her neck.

She felt herself being dragged backwards and forwards as he paced in front of the door leading to what was once her safe haven. Before entering he tied her wrists together tightly, so that she could feel the thin cords cutting into her flesh and both gagged her put a silencing charm on her. He then stole her wand and dragged her by her ponytail and slammed the door behind him with a resounding bang before sealing it shut with a locking charm.

Then he turned in a slow, smooth motion to face her. "Now," he said rolling up his sleeves, "I'm going to have some fun.

Hours later, she found herself regaining consciousness with a groan and found her head of house and to her great embarrassment, the head Auror. Of course she knew who the head Auror was, he was only one of the most famous wizards of the century. He offered her his hand, "I've talked it over with Professor Longbottom," at this he nodded at her head of house, "we believe that you need to be out of the country. I've got your things and we will be going to America."

She looked up at him, curiosity peaked. "Where? New York?"

He chuckled, "No, not New York. We're going to a small town in Ohio." She groaned at this, Harry noticed her face dropping, "It's not as bad as you think." She looked skeptical at that.

Kurt and Blaine were currently sitting in Blaine's bedroom at the Anderson's house. Kurt sighed staring into the visible hazel eye of his boyfriend. "School just isn't the same without you." He said taking Blaine's hand in one of his.

Blaine turned to his boyfriend, "Hey now, the doctors said the surgery went well. I'll be back in school Monday."

Kurt visibly sagged in relief at this news. He had been worried that his beautiful boyfriend was going to be permanently blind. "That's good news baby."

Blaine eyed his boyfriend warily... He seemed... Distracted? Blaine though had no idea why and therefore no idea how to help him. Maybe they could sing together or watch a movie, he thought looking at his obsessively large DVD collection and the TV that sat in the corner... No, that wouldn't do. Blaine just felt so helpless, so frustrated, he also knew that the fact that he had needed surgery was his own fault, he was the one who suggested they took the battle to the streets...

His musings were broken by a loud crack, both he and Kurt jumped, reaching for their wands. Slowly and silently they crept out of Blaine's room down the stairs to the kitchen where they reasoned it had came from. Blaine, despite being the younger of the two, opened the kitchen door and sighed in relief at the sight that met his eyes, it was just Harry.

Blaine had become accustomed to seeing the man in his house, Harry having dropped by to work on his case and get to know his potential baby brother... And said baby brother's boyfriend of course. He stepped fully the room, before beckoning Kurt in after, who to sighed in relief as well. "You scared me half to death, I thought you were a burglar." Blaine accused Harry, he was smiling though which greatly lessened the effect.

Harry looked sheepishly at the boy, who, he knew was at least a friend even if they ended up not being related after all. "Sorry, side along apparition tends to be louder." Harry apologised before turning to a girl neither of them had noticed before then. "You ok?"

The girl looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes betraying each and every emotion she was feeling. "If you're talking about the apparation, then I'm fine. If you're talking about the other thing, I'm not quite there yet." Her voice was soft as she said this, her brown hair framing her face.

Harry smiled sympathetically, "Unfortunately, you'll have a while to go before you've, fully recovered from that."

The girl groaned. "I know. It's annoying. Are you going tell me exactly where we are now?" She asked, looking round the room.

"In a minute." Harry said, turning to Kurt and Blaine, "This is Alissa Matthews, Alissa this is Kurt Hummel and Blaine possibly Anderson. They go to the school you'll be starting tomorrow..."

"Wait... Tomorrow?!" Alissa asked, "and hi."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her. Alissa turned to Harry "what do you mean possibly? And where the heck are we?"

Harry looked at her steadily "we're in Lima OH and Blaine might be my brother. We don't know yet. Lima's a small town-"

"-we all know I'm used to small towns Harry." Alissa said.

"Yeah, the first time you came to my house you almost fainted!"

"It's huge!" Alissa exclaimed "Of course I did!" She laughed, "where am I staying? Here?"

"No not here." Harry said, turning to face Kurt, "I've talked to your father, she's staying with you."

"Oh. Okay then..." Kurt replied

"What? Don't like me already?" Alissa asked, mock pouting.

"What? Wh-where did y-you get that idea?" Kurt stammered while Harry and Blaine laughed. "It's just a shock."

Alissa grinned, "I'm only messing with ya."

"You spend too much time around George, you do." Alissa grinned whilst both Kurt and Blaine looked desperately confused, noticing this Harry explained, "George Weasley is one of my brother in laws, he owns a joke shop, though nothing you'd of heard of and he and his twin Fred used to play pranks on everyone." Harry sighed at this.

"Used to?" Kurt asked, in a tone that suggested he was absolutely dreading the answer he got.

"Fred's dead. On the 2nd of May, 1998, the battle of Hogwarts took place, thereby ending the second war. Fred was killed fighting an opponent, but he died laughing." The mood that filled the room at that statement was sombre, nobody had any idea what was possibly ok to say after hearing that.

Kurt kissed Blaine before waving goodbye to Harry and walking towards the door, Alissa, getting the message, followed suit, dragging her trunk behind her and waving to Harry and Blaine as she left.


	5. The Glee Club and Friends Reunited

**Disclaimer**: don't you get the point yet?... No? Ok... I don't own Glee or any part of the Harry Potter universe and don't earn any money from this... Get it? Good. Now on with the story...

Alissa looked out of the car window as she approached Kurt's house. It was a fair size, (rather like her own) that made her feel comfortable and not intimidated. She was glad and followed Kurt at a steady pace, carrying her surprisingly light trunk with her (though she suspected either Harry or Professor Longbottom had put a feather light charm on it). The door opened revealing a tall, broad man who was wearing a baseball cap, jeans and loose shirt. He smiled at her, "You must be Alissa."

She was quite surprised that he knew her name before she remembered Harry had said he had talked to him and realised that he had probably told him her name. "Yes I am Sir, thank you for letting me stay in your house, I'll try not to be too much of an inconvenience."

"Stop." He said, "Firstly, call me Burt, no sir, it's too formal. Secondly, it's no bother so don't worry about it and lastly you're in the spare room-"

"I thought Sam was staying there?" Kurt asked, interrupting his father.

"Harry called earlier, telling me what had happened," Burt looked at Alissa here, his gaze full of sympathy, "he asked me if I knew anywhere she could stay. I said she could stay here." Alissa realised this must have been when she was still unconscious. "Sam and Finn had just come home from school, I told them that we were having another guest, Sam looked a bit panicked, he thought I was going to kick him out I suppose. But I told him I wasn't kicking him out, and asked him if he would mind rooming with Finn and he said no. Of course, those two are best friends though."

Alissa's eyebrows rose, "You know Harry?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, we go way back. I was friends with his parents, lovely people they were. Lily was as kind as Elizabeth, Kurt's mum, that is. They were best friends, Elizabeth also became friends with Lily's other friend, Alice, I believe her name was. The guys were great to, James Potter was a prankster but good natured whereas Frank Longbottom, who was a year older, was calm,level headed and intelligent. I never did meet the rest of James' friends though I suspect they were quite like him." Silence fell at the explanation, Kurt and Alissa both trying to take everything in. Eventually, though the silence was broken by Burt, "Kurt, Mercedes phoned, I told her you'd call her back when you got home," Kurt nodded, disappearing from the room, "Alissa, the boys are right through there," he said pointing at the door, "my wife Carole should be home from work soon, you'll meet her then."

Alissa smiled in thanks before slipping through the door Burt had indicated earlier. She stepped in, closing the door softly behind her, she found herself in a comfortable looking living room where she saw two boys playing on an Xbox, she almost laughed but opted instead to step round to the back of the couch where she had a clear view of the tv. She saw they were playing halo, a game she and her and her cousins play frequently during the summer. She leaned over, "May I have a go?"

The two of them jumped and she actually did laugh this time. One had brown hair, the other blonde. The brown haired one recovered first, "Uh... Sure. I'm Finn Hudson by the way." Alissa looked at him, but just before she was about to ask a question, as if he had used Legilimency, answered her, "Kurt's my step-brother, my mum married his dad. I wasn't a very good brother before the wedding."

"You tried your best Finn." The as yet unnamed boy said.

"I...I really didn't, you did more than me!" Finn said frustrated, "he received a death threat, Sam!" Finn replied, frustrated.

Sam sighed, "Sam Evans. You?"

"Alissa Matthews." The two nodded, Finn handing her the remote. "So who am I playing against then?"

The three spent the rest of the night talking and playing the game, as it turned out Finn had another controller. She soon found out she was playing against another friend of theirs, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, as well as the two beside her. She laughed again when she realised she was thrashing all of them. "Christ." She heard one of the boys mutter.

The school day had actually passed fairly quickly and surprisingly, she wasn't all that far behind. Maths was similar to Arithmancy, which she was taking at Hogwarts, she had kept up her French and she had always had an interest in science and music. Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Finn had all talked about Glee club and it sounded like something she'd like as well as an opportunity to make friends. She was wandering the corridors looking for the choir room when she heard signing and realised that this must be the room.

Gathering her Gryffindor courage she pushed the door softly, just hard enough for it to open and for her to slip in almost unnoticed, Kurt being the only one who noticed her entrance, she smiled at him and he returned it. She looked around the room, the were all listening attentively to.. To her shock, Rory Flanagan singing Home by Michael Bublé.

As he finished, she made her presence known, "I'm glad to see you missed us." She said, rather cheekily.

"Alissa? Alissa Matthews?" Rory asked, shocked.

"The one and only." She laughed, turning to the teacher, "I'd like to join if that's ok?"

"The more the merrier," he replied. "Do you have a song?"

"One sec." She replied. She held a whispered conversation with the piano player, who she found out was called Brad, he nodded once and she turned back to face the group. "Okay, this is a song by my favourite band, Snow Patrol, They're special to me as I can relate, I live in Northern Ireland but my school's in Scotland." She grinned at Rory and then at Mr Schue, who she suspected was related to Hermione. "The song's called Chasing Cars."

With that, she nodded at Brad, who began to play, after the intro, she sang:

**_We'll do it all_**

**_Everything_**

**_On our own_**

**_We don't need_**

**_Anything_**

**_Or anyone_**

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_I don't quite know_**

**_How to say_**

**_How I feel_**

**_Those three words_**

**_Are said too much_**

**_They're not enough_**

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_Forget what we're told_**

**_Before we get too old_**

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

**_Let's waste time_**

**_Chasing cars_**

**_Around our heads_**

**_I need your grace_**

**_To remind me_**

**_To find my own_**

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_Forget what we're told_**

**_Before we get too old_**

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

**_All that I am_**

**_All that I ever was_**

**_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_**

**_I don't know where_**

**_Confused about how as well_**

**_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_**

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

At the end of the song she heard people clapping. Looking up, she was shocked to see some of the group on their feet but nevertheless she smiled at the people she knew.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr Schue exclaimed. "Introduce yourself."

Alissa smiled, "Umm... Hi, I'm Alissa, I'm fifteen... I guess I'm a freshman, I transferred here from an exclusive school in Scotland for reasons I'd rather not discuss at this point, I'm staying with the Hudson-Hummels, I can kick boys butts at video games ("Fuck" muttered Puck.) oh... Mr Schuester are you related to Hermione Weasley by any chance?"

Will gaped at her, "I -I am b-but how did you know that?"

Rory, who was shaking with silent laughter, was the one who answered, "she's scarily perceptive Mr Schue," he said before turning to Alissa "sometimes I think you spend too much time with Luna when we're in London."

Alissa pouted, "First George, now Luna... Who's next? Hermione?"

Rory thought about it for a while, "...Possibly it depends." Then he laughed at the look on Alissa's face, "oh, it's so good to have you back." He turned to a brownish blondish haired girl, "Sugar, thanks for the offer, but you should go with Artie."

A bespectacled boy in a wheelchair looked shocked, "T-thanks, but are you going with?"

Rory ignored him, "Alissa?" Alissa looked at him, "Will you be my date for Valentine's day?"

"Yes!" Alissa exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

**A/N: **Snow Patrol are actually my favourite band and Chasing cars is my favourite song. I don't own the lyrics for Chasing Cars.


	6. Valentine's day and a confession

**Disclaimer:** do I really still have to?... I don't own glee or Harry potter

**A/N:** _italics_= dream, WARNING: minor rape scene... Feel free to skip it.

Alissa quickly came to know most of the glee club members and she could honestly say she'd never felt so welcomed. The party was approaching rapidly and she was quickly becoming friends with the girls of the group. She extremely startled by this as all through her life her best friend had been a boy, even with Rory gone she had spent most of her time hanging out with Teddy Lupin.

Sure, she was friendly with some females, Ginny, Luna, Hermione... But they were all older than her. The girls in her year all called her fat even though it was clearly only her beater's build that caused her to be the size she was, she had big legs, big arms, a big chest and a not so flat stomach but still, she figured it was better to have fun with life than be stunningly beautiful, even if none of the other girls actually were.

She reflected on this as she sat on the floor of Tina's bedroom laughing at a joke that Quinn had just told, she had wondered what Kurt had been doing there when it was explained to her that Kurt was an honorary girl. She understood this as all her life she had felt like an honorary boy. They were in the middle of getting ready to go to the party.

This was most definitely something she didn't understand, what was the point of it anyway? She was currently sat with her back to the mirror as Tina, Quinn and Kurt all worked on her hair and Make-up and Brittany and Mercedes look through her bag for something she could wear. The prep team, as Alissa had named them in her head, almost laughing at the Hunger games reference, had just about finished when she heard Mercedes ask, "What about this?"

Unfortunately for her, Alissa's bag was beside the mirror, so she couldn't actually she what Mercedes had found. She was blindfolded, given what she was given to wear and lead to what she assumed was the bathroom to change.

Slowly she undressed,careful not to unbalance herself or knock anything over. Five minutes later, she was dressed and being led back into the room where everyone else was waiting.

Once she came to a stop, she felt someone removing her blindfold. "Open your eyes." She heard Kurt say beside her. She obeyed, gasping at the sight that met her eyes. Her eyes were outlined gracefully, with small wing-like tips at the top corners exaggerating the size of her eyes, she had a shimmering gold eyeshadow that brought out the undertones that were in here eyes anyway and her lips were done a pale pink colour, catching some attention but not enough to steal the spot light. The overall effect of her eyes made her think of snitches and ultimately, Hogwarts. Her hair was done in a plait across the front, leading to an elegantly spun bun at the back that had the loose bits of hair that hung out, curled and she was wearing a pair of small diamond stud earrings.

Looking lower down she saw that Mercedes had actually picked one of the few dresses she owned. It was a simple black dress that had a bow at the back and zipped up. The front was plain but she had bought the dress simply because it flattered her. She was also wearing a pair of simple gold pumps and a small heart shaped necklace. "Girl you look damn fine!" Mercedes said as she spun round in a circle.

She knew it for once in her life. "Thanks girls... And Kurt." She said as she wrapped them in a group hug. "Photos!" She yelled taking her phone out of her bag and the group laughed, even Santana. They spent the next twenty or so minutes taking photo after photo, each a different pose, some silly, some serious and even some crazy. She laughed afterwards, "These are so going on Facebook."

She and Kurt were the first to leave Kurt saying he wanted to get to Breadstix early. The car ride was silent, with Kurt concentrating on the road and Alissa uploading the photos using her phone.

They pulled up at Breadstix which she realised was a restaurant and walked in. A waitress tried to kick us out by saying there was a party but Kurt intervened, "We know, we're early. At least according to this, we're early." She left us alone after that.

She and Kurt sat down in a booth near the door, which soon chimed as a sign that it was being opened. Looking at the door, Alissa noticed someone wearing a gorilla suit had just come in, holding what looked like a card and a box of chocolates. Looking at them, Alissa knew automatically that this person was not Blaine, whoever they were, they were simply too tall and too big.

Kurt finally noticed them two minutes later and looked up, Alissa noticed that he put the chocolates on the table and started to read the card out loud. "To Kurt, I think I love you..." he paused here, "Wait. You think you love me?" Alissa facepalmed, she couldn't believe that Kurt still thought it was Blaine, didn't he know what height his own boyfriend was?

Whoever was wearing the gorilla suit was taking off the head. Once it was fully off, she heard Kurt mutter a single word, "Karofsky." She tried not to listen in on a conversation that was happening beside her... Honestly.

However, she still heard things like, so proud, shoved me into lockers and hate kissed me, (which she was quite surprised about) she suspected that she was the only one to hear the door open as this Karofsky was finishing off his speech. This why it came to no surprise to her when the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by the arrival of two jerks.

Soon after some, rather rude words were exchanged between the jerks and Karofsky had left the party was in full swing. The first song of the night was done by McKinley's "God Squad", it was a rendition of The Association's Cherish, dedicated to Brittany by Santana, it was really sweet now that she thought about it. Then, soon after, Sugar had announced that it was time for her extra special guest who turned out to be a fully recovered Blaine, she smiled remembering exactly who he was from when she had first arrived in Lima, she had noticed the resemblance he had with Harry and wondered whether or not Blaine had anything to do with Harry's current case. The next thing she had noticed though, was his sympathetic expression when Harry was talking to her... Even if he didn't know what he was talking about.

Blaine, it seemed was in a romantic mood totally acceptable considering what day it was and all, and started the whole group off doing a rendition of B-52's "Love Shack"dedicating it to all the lovers in the room. This included Finn and Rachel who had arrived only moments ago, she being the only person who had noticed them come in. Rather fittingly, Blaine and Kurt took the lead in this one but soon had every one up and dancing.

The party had lasted for several hours longer, she and Kurt reaching his house by midnight. When she went in, the first thing Alissa did was get changed and headed to bed. She fell into a peaceful slumber, the second her head made contact with the soft pillow.

_She was back there. In the room of requirement. His body hovered over her, his breath stinking of what she could only assume was Firewiskey, she couldn't be completely sure though, he seemed to have all his senses._

_Silence. Ironically enough, it was deafening. She felt his cold, wet palm caress her smooth cheek as another reached down, unbuttoning her crisp shirt with frightful easiness. She shuddered as a cold breeze hit her abdomen as her shirt was ripped from her body. She knew more would come, his tone of voice had told her that much._

_His had was removed from her cheek, she didn't know why but she feared the worst. Her capitator stood over her, a hungry look in his cold eyes, a sinister, twisted smile crossing his face as his eyes raked over her exposed body._

Alissa wanted to wake up but her body wouldn't let her, too tired from Sugar's party.

_He sunk down, still in complete silence, so that he made eye contact with her, she was absolutely terrified. Struggling, she tried to turn her head so she didn't have to look at him but he gripped her chin, turning her towards himself before looking in her eyes, searching for something. He must have found something as he chuckled in her ear, nibbling on it before stealing her oxygen as he forced a rough kiss onto her soft lips._

_Still, she struggled but to no avail... "Please!" She mentally pleaded, "some accidental magic would be useful right about now." Nothing happened. She cursed her control she had over her magic. Her capitator laughed at her, undoing her jeans and removing them, throwing them to the side where they joined her shirt, he forced a kiss onto her again._

_Then he moved onto her underwear, he put a finger on her briefs intent on removing them..._

Alissa sat up straight, gasping as she forced herself to breathe. She Checked the time on the small digital clock on her bedside table she groaned realising that it was 4am. Deciding it would be a good idea to grab a glass of water she made her way quietly to the kitchen.

Much to her surprise, Sam Evans sat there nursing a cup of what looked to her like hot chocolate. He looked up when she came in, "Hey" he said as she grabbed her glass of water and sat down beside him.

"Hey yourself," she replied, "I didn't think anyone would be up at this time." She said, slowly taking as sip of the cool water in her cup.

"You ok?" He asked gently looking her in the eye carefully.

"Yeah, sorry did I wake you up?"

"No, no I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Alissa thought over the idea, finally deciding it was a good idea. She took a drink of water before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Ok, it was about the day I came here, about what happened..." She paused here, looking up to his face wondering, what he would think of her. She knew tears were currently flowing down her cheeks, but spurred on by the fact that she could see no judgement anywhere in his face, she continued, "About the day I was raped."


	7. Alissa's tale

Disclaimer: I own neither glee nor Harry potter

A/N: this chapter is basically a friendship chapter. It contains Alissa's backstory though. For the nameless reviewer who thought Neville and Luna were together, according to the Harry Potter Wiki, Neville and Luna had a summer fling. Eventually, Neville married Hannah Abbot and Luna married Rolf Scamander, the grandson of the author of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

Sam stared back at her, his green eyes boring into her own brown ones. She searched in them for any kind of judgement but could only find disbelief, sorrow and sympathy. Spurred on by this, she swallowed before continuing.

"As you and most of the glee club know, I transferred from an exclusive school in Scotland." Alissa paused here, carefully weighing out her options. Sam nodded, so she continued. "Well, it's a boarding school. It was Tuesday night a-and I-I w-was just going about my normal business. I was going to sing, it's my release, my escape from the way people treated me there. You see, at the school there are four houses that you're um... Sorted into, how they sort you I can't tell you though, it's a secret. Well anyway, I took longer than everyone else to sort, soon after rumours started getting spread around about how I was some freak of nature who didn't belong there...people started bullying me. A lot. From knocking books out of my hands, to tripping me, to smashing my face off the walls, to stealing my stuff but worst of all to pushing me down staircases."

Sam was shocked, she could tell. "Did it get any better? Did anyone find out?" He asked her angry that anyone would do that.

Alissa smiled for a very brief second but it quickly faded. "It got progressively worse as months went by, the first month it was mainly knocking books of of my hands every so often but by the end of my first year it happened nearly everyday and I was tripped as well. Eventually, my head of house found out during my second year, the year I befriended Teddy Lupin now that I think about it. He's Harry's godson, and Harry is the head of law enforcement. But anyway, even though Professor Longbottom knew about it and was doing anything he could do to help me, it got to the stage that I couldn't tell him as I was being threatened by the worst bullies, the biggest bullies not to tell anyone, that was only in second year." Alissa paused, carefully looking at Sam, who was still sympathetic. "Third year marks the first time I was pushed down the stairs, professor Longbottom found me yet again and took me to the hospital wing. As it turned out I had only fractured my left wrist," here Sam gave her a look that said really? "Yes really. I seem to be made of strong stuff, don't I?"

The two shared a laugh at that, Alissa was feeling slightly better having told Sam an um... Muggle friendly version of her past. The next question he asked though, left her rather startled. "So, you and Rory, any story there?"

Alissa regarded him carefully, "Rory and I... We were childhood friends. He was a year older than me, smart and friendly but the year he started the school, yes we go to the same school, he changed. He came back colder, more calculating almost, never speaking a word to me and a year later I found out why. He's in the rival house to mine... Their not necessarily bad people or mean people even but they isolate themselves. I suppose I shouldn't really be defending them in all honesty, the person who raped me was from there... His surname should be familiar." Here Sam looked at her silently asking, "His name is Jonathan Smythe. I presume you know a Sebastian Smythe..." At Sam's nod she continued, "Sebastian is Jonathan's so called darling little brother... Of course he's not though. Anyway, what you saw in the choir room with Rory, it was all an act, most of the time I feel like I don't know him any more... It sort of scares me but I'm not the only one who has noticed the change in him. Our neighbour Seamus Finnegan, noticed. He's incredibly nice,he's an old classmate of Harry's but he's also a bit of a clown especially when his best friend Dean's around." She laughed.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, causing Alissa to sigh, "I suppose you want to know what happened that day."

"Only if you're willing." Sam replied making her smile, he really was really considerate.

"Yeah... It's fine." Alissa replied, downing the rest of her water. "Well, it was a couple of nights ago... I had just finished eating dinner so it was about I'd say eight o'clock. I had an hour, hour and a half before curfew so I figured I'd sing, just escape from all the torture... I'm not exaggerating, some forms of torture leave no marks. Anyway, there's a room in the school that not very many people know about although, I get the impression Professor Longbottom knows, he gives me funny looks sometimes, I don't think he cares about me using it though, he knows what I have to deal with after all. I was heading there I had almost made it when I felt someone come up behind me."

Alissa took a deep breath, "It was Jonathan, I recognised him by his smell, we play against each other in sport and he wears an extremely distinctive Cologne." Alissa added before Sam could ask. "The first clue was his breathing, he was breathing loudly, then it was the smell, that's how I knew it was him. H-he reached around, hitting me on my shoulder as he did so. His hand covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't call out, it was wet and cold." She shuddered. "Even though I knew it was pointless and the corridor was empty, I struggled trying to escape. Of course, it was no use, he's both eighteen and a foot taller than me... Now that I think about it, would you say Finn's the tallest person you know?"

"Yeah I suppose he is." Sam replied.

"Well let's put this in perspective. I'm about 5'5, you're around 6'0. I'd say Kurt's around 5'9 and Finn's around 6'3. Sebastian is 6'2 but his brother... His brother's 6'5." Sam's eyes widened but Alissa wasn't sure if this was in surprise or if the caffeine in his hot chocolate had given him an energy boost. "Yeah... So anyway, after I struggled his arm was around my throat. He lifted me up slightly, just so that my feet weren't touching the floor anymore... He lowered his head so that his lips were beside my ear and he hissed, stop struggling you stupid bitch or you'll make it worse for yourself." Tears were coming faster and faster now but she couldn't stop them. "My hair was up in a ponytail, I remember because he grabbed me by the hair and forcibly dragged me into a room... After making sure I was bound and gaged of course. Once inside he unbound and un-gagged me before forcing his hands up my shirt. It was horrible."

Sam sat watching her carefully, looking for any signs that she was about to fall. Alissa breathed heavily, "he forced my shirt off and forced me to the ground, standing over me, leering. He roughly pulled my jeans down and took my shoes off. Then... He just stood there watching me a twisted, hungry look on his face. I-I t-tried t-to l-look a-away f-from h-him b-but h-he j-just grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him before roughly kissing me... It hurt so bad, Sam, he was so rough." Alissa felt a pair of arms encase her shaking form. Without looking she knew they were Sam's, she smiled slightly through her tears. "His hands just started... Exploring me. It seemed like it had been hours had passed, everything just seemed so far away." She sniffed, rubbing tears from he eyes. "My innocence was already smashed, torn into little pieces and trampled on continuously. Eventually he got bored and went back to my clothes, his hand settled on my underpants, slipping three fingers in them pulling them down, l-laughing..."

Alissa collapsed, unable to continue as sobs racked her body. Sam was in disbelief, how could anyone go through that and still act the way she did. He did the only thing he could think of: wrapped his arms around the fragile young girl rubbing her back in soothing motions until she fell to sleep.

The next morning, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel made his way into the living room to watch some t.v carrying a breakfast he had prepared himself in the kitchen. Kurt couldn't explain why he was up at 7 am on a Sunday morning but as it stood he was. Kurt reached the sofa, and smiled at the sight that met his eyes, Sam was sat with his arms held protectively around Alissa who looked the most peaceful he had ever seen her. He quietly searched around them for the remote finally finding it behind Sam's arm. He frowned, he'd never be able to reach it without waking them up. Next moment, a movement on the sofa caught his eye.

Alissa blinked and wakened with a soft groan, smiling at the arms encasing her. "Good morning Kurt." She whispered.

"Morning, what are you doing up?"

Alissa chuckled, "I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"Fine. Time difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Answer my question, I'll answer yours."

Kurt glared, "Fine. Just woke up, now what do you mean?"

Alissa looked at him. "You do remember I'm from Britain, right?"

"Yeah... So?"

"There's like a five hour time difference. Ohio's five hours behind England, Scotland where I go to school, Wales and even Northern Ireland... Where I live."

Kurt nodded, "So in your head, you know it's 7am but your body thinks..."

"It's midday. Yeah."

"Hmm..." Kurt said.

"Do you want the remote?" Alissa asked, holding it in her hand.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

Three hours later, Alissa was sat cross legged on her bed, end of her quill in her mouth and Arithmancy work spread around her. She sat quietly, trying to work through the last few questions of the worksheet when her phone rang. "Ted?" She asked answering it.

"Yeah..." Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin was Alissa's best friend at Hogwarts and her fellow beater on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. "How's you?"

"Grand, grand. So, what's the craic over there at the moment?"

"It's actually kinda quiet... besides the obvious of course."

"Magic. Mayhem. Smythe."

"Duh... He's angry his favourite target is missing."

Alissa smiled for a fraction of a second but then frowned. "Wait. He's not coming after you now, is he?"

"No. He wouldn't dare."

"Great."


	8. Preparations for Regionals

Disclaimer: still own nothing... Well besides my OC, use her if you want but I expect to be credited and PM me about your story, I'll want to read it.

A/N: R.I.P Cory Monteith, I will always miss Finn Hudson. They can not replace Cory Monteith with another actor... It wouldn't work. On a happier note, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is amazing. Truly.

Hermione Jean Weasley sighed watching her kids playing with their father, Ron had wanted to teach them how to play Quidditch but Hermione had and still retained that they were too young so instead her husband was in the middle of teaching Rose and Hugo how to play wizards chess.

Her daughter Rose reminded her of herself in many ways but with red hair and without her own uptight attitude from her early Hogwarts years. Then there was Hugo, her youngest. He was only four but already he was so much like his father right down to the fear of spiders.

Smiling at her husband as he waved she returned the book she was pursuing in hopes of finding something, anything to help Harry with his case. She was just finished yet another book when her phone rang. "Hello." Hermione said as she answered it.

"Hey Hermione."

"Will! Hey."

"Look, it's regionals this weekend. I was wondering wether you'd like to come or not."

"I'd love to... Probably won't just be me though."

"The more the merrier."

"See you then."

"See you"

With that Hermione went off to first inform Ron, then Harry and Ginny ( who said they'd also get Teddy from Hogwarts for the weekend) and finally Seamus. She then went to start packing (the rucksack she decided to use had an undetectable extension charm, of course).

Alissa was listening to Blaine perform Cough Syrup by Young the Giant. Regionals were this weekend and she was both nervous and excited. Nervous because she had never performed in front of a crowd of any size before but at the same time excited because singing, dancing and performing were things she had and probably would always love. Now was different. Now she wasn't alone, she was accepted and finally she felt like she belonged.

Alissa smiled at Kurt and Blaine, they were so right for each other. Kurt was helping her in so many ways and her and Blaine were fast becoming friends. Things seemed so right now, she'd finally found where she belonged, the stage, the glee club. A group of oddballs, each an outcast in their own right. "Ssa!" Yet they fit together like one big jigsaw puzzle. "Lissa... Alissa!"

Blaine's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry." She said, her emotions overwhelming her slightly.

Blaine walked over to where Alissa and Kurt were standing and wrapped his arms around Alissa's waist. "Hey, hey now. What's wrong?" He asked.

Alissa looked beside her to see that Kurt's face also held a look of concern. "Sorry, I'm just so happy... I mean, I have you guys and the rest of the New Directions, I'm away from all my tormenters. I finally feel like I belong somewhere y'know?"

"Yeah." Replied both Kurt and Blaine.

"But..."

"But?" Kurt asked.

"But at the same time, I miss the school. I miss the staff, I miss the secrets, I miss the team... Especially the crazy captain, but most of all I miss my best friend." Alissa smiled slightly, "Teddy, he's great. He was the only student to notice something was wrong with the way the others treated me... It was a couple years before someone else noticed but he couldn't talk to me because the main group of bullies including Smythe found out and... And he got chucked in the lake... I still see him sometimes though, he's nice."

"What's his name?" Blaine asked, a curious tone to his voice.

"Matt Rutherford." Alissa heard Kurt inhale sharply. "What?" She and Blaine asked at the same time.

"I know him." Kurt replied.

"Huh?" Alissa asked, confused.

"He used to go here. He was a football player," both Blaine and Alissa noticed that Kurt hadn't said Neanderthal like he normally did when describing the football team. "And in my sophomore year he was in the glee club. He was a great dancer... One of the best actually, and he and Mike were best friends." He paused as his phone vibrated, Sorry... It's Mercedes. I have to go."

He stood up and walked out of the auditorium. "Okay..." Alissa said slowly. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"This may sound completely stupid but how much does Kurt like fashion? I only ask because I wanted to know how he'd react if Luna Scamander was to come here."

Blaine snorted, "He'd probably faint. Why?"

"Because... She might turn up, I kind of want to talk to her. I haven't seen her in ages."

Later that day she was sat in glee club, they were sat in a circle and were talking about what they were looking forward to happening in the future, Alissa was sat beside Blaine who was sat beside Kurt. She had just heard that Dave Karofsky had tried to commit suicide. She hardly knew him but it was still hard to hear about... No one should ever have to feel that hopeless.

Alissa sat in silence, listening to Mr Schuster tell his story, like the rest of the group, Alissa was shocked, looking around the circle she could tell no one had been expecting this. Mercedes had just if his story was true when Alissa heard another extremely recognisable voice say, "Does your cousin know?" Alissa's head snapped up and her eyes met the silvery grey gaze of one Luna Scamander, "Oh, hi Alissa." Luna said as she walked towards the stage.

Alissa stood up "Luna! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said as she hugged her. "This is Luna Scamander nee Lovegood, Luna this is well... This is the Glee Club." Two dull thuds sounded through the so far silent auditorium, looking around Alissa noticed that both Kurt and Tina had fainted. "Oh look Blaine, you were right."

"Anyway," Luna stated in her characteristically dreamy voice, "does Hermione know about this?"

"Err... No." Will admitted.

"Oh dear." Luna whispered.

Alissa turned to Luna, "How long were you standing there for anyway?" She asked.

"Only a little while. Oh look a Nargle."

"Mm... Nargles are invisible Luna." Alissa said, "So, how long are you staying? Long enough to help with costumes?"

"Long enough to watch regionals."

"Is this really happening?" Kurt asked as he regained consciousness.

"Yep." Alissa said, popping the p.

"You're one of my idols." Kurt told Luna.

"That's nice."


	9. Regionals

Disclaimer: not mine... Nope. Nada. I really wish they were though... That would be great.

A/N: Just a quick note before you begin to read (hopefully that is), where I write the word trousers I am referring to clothing... I believe that they are called pants in America, also here in the UK (where Harry Potter is set and where I am from) we say mum instead of mom. Thank you for the reviews. (8, seriously am I really bad or something?)  
I was just reading over them actually... I find it pretty funny that someone who can't even spell grammar is making a point of saying that I have grammar issues. And if this person is American please note that some words have different meanings and some words are spelled differently... We may even have different grammar in my dialect (Ulster Scots) which is why I refrain from commenting on someone's grammar mistakes as they may be correct where they are from... Okay, rant over, now on with the story.

The glee club were meeting for their final rehearsal before regionals and Finn and Rachel had just announced that they were getting married, Alissa for her part wasn't completely sure it was sensible given their on then off again nature but unlike others she knew that it wasn't really her place to judge them for it.

Luna was in the corner finishing up the last dress that was Santana's. Luna had agreed with both Kurt and Tina that in this case simplicity worked best and that less was more, so their outfits were Black and Gold and the girls were wearing a dress while the boys were wearing a shirt, bow-tie and a pair of trousers with gold suspenders, Alissa thought that they all looked great.

Their set list had been decided, opening with a mash up of Fly by Nicki Minaj feat. Rhianna and 's I believe I can Fly. Then this was followed by the Troubletones singing What doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson, which, much to her own surprise Mercedes, Santana and Brittany all said Alissa should perform to. Finally their set list was rounded off with Here's to us by Halestorm for which Rachel would take lead.

Alissa was just going over the choreography for the Troubletones number with Brittany just to make sure that she had learned it all completely when she was nearly bowled over by a little girl with brown eyes and red hair which was flying behind her. "Oof, careful you." Alissa said looking at the little girl.

Luna looked over from her spot in the corner amused by her god daughters actions."Lily," Alissa said slowly looking the small girl in the eye, "You're family's probably worried you should not have run from them."

Lily giggled, "I'm hiding from Teddy."

"Oh, is that so?" Alissa asked tickling the four year old who nodded her head causing her red hair to bounce all over the place. "Well, why don't you let me finish practicing and go hide behind Aunty Luna over there." She said using her head to motion where the the child's waiting godmother was standing, Lily nodded, running to her 'Aunty Luna'.

Alissa then went back to practicing with Brittany, soon getting every move right and in the right order, smiling she hugged Brittany who smiled back at her once she had pulled away. Alissa was talking to Blaine when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone skid to a halt then trip over their own feet, without having to think to much she knew who it was and sighed slightly, "You really can't last long without tripping over your own feet, can you Teddy?"

Teddy's head snapped up, "Alissa!" He said, "You haven't seen Lily about have you?"

"Maybe..." She replied slowly. Unfortunately Lily chose this moment to giggle and everyone heard, including a certain part werewolf who got up and walked over to where Luna was standing. Stopping briefly to say hi to his godfather's friend, Teddy snuck up behind Lily and picked her up off the ground.

Just as Teddy picked his godsister up, the choir room door opened and Seamus, Harry, Ginny, James and Albus all walked in. "Where are Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo?" Teddy asked.

Ginny held up her hand. "Three. Two." The glee club looked confused, "One. Now!" From the open doorway, the noise of a classic Ron and Hermione argument. Alissa sighed, shaking her head whilst the ex-Gryffindors sighed reminiscing and Luna just shrugged.

Alissa sighed, "Guys, this is Harry Potter, his wife Ginny, their children James, Albus and Lily, Seamus Finnegan (who you should not let near anything you don't want blown up) and finally my best friend Teddy Lupin."

A few members of the glee club waved in greeting. "Harry, I believe you already know Kurt, Blaine and Mr Schue," Alissa said pointing to each of them for the others  
to get to know. Harry nodded, "well, this is Kurt's step brother Finn Hudson, his girlfriend Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman (here Puck scowled), Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, the unholy trinity a.k.a Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang and finkally Rory Flanagan, who Seamus should know."

"Hi." They all mumbled, Seamus glancing slightly at Rory.

Before anyone could do anything else Rose ran in, Hugo right behind her. "Uncle Harry, mummy and daddy are fighting again." Rose said.

"Come here." Harry said to Rose and Hugo who ran into their uncle's waiting arms. "Your mum and dad, they've always fought. I told them to stop when you were born but who ever listens to me?" Rose giggled making everyone smile. "Will this is Rose, Hermione's daughter and over there is Hugo, Hermione's son. Kids this is your uncle Will." Rose hugged Will causing the girls and Kurt to go aww.

Harry was looking for his seat in the auditorium, it was already packed and he was worried that they were going to have to split up when he spotted a row occupied by only four people. "Excuse me, are these seats taken?" He asked the man closest to him.

The man turned to face him, "No, go ahead." He did a double take, "Harry! How are you kiddo?"

"I'm good Burt, keeping busy." Harry said, "Actually, I'll be in Lima a lot more often now while I work on my case."

"Your case?" Asked a man Harry did not recognise.

"Harry works in a top secret department of Scotland Yard." Burt replied. "Harry this is Hiram Berry."

"Nice to meet you." Harry shook hands with the man. "I'm actually head of department, it's... Interesting to say the least." Ron snorted. "Sod off mate."

Alissa was pacing, breathing in and out, in and out. She was currently trying to harness the nerves that had suddenly appeared, needless to say she was failing. Miserably. She let out a frustrated sigh as she lent her head against the cool wall. "Nervous?"

Alissa jumped in shock as she heard Finn behind her. "Jesus Christ Finn, don't do that!" She yelled in shock whilst trying to slow her breathing. Turning to face him she said, "Sorry. Yeah... I guess you could say I'm nervous."

Finn looked at her for a moment, "Everyone always is their first competition." Here Alissa snorted. "What?"

"I just can't imagine your girlfriend being nervous... Rachel's one of the cockiest people I know."

Finn smiled, "I know what you mean but yes even she was nervous. I've seen you practicing with Britt, you're talented and clearly you're dedicated... I've never seen anyone work as hard as you do, you're an inspiration. To me at least and you should be to the others." Alissa looked at him, "Burt told us what you'd been through... It's amazing how you're still well you after that."

Alissa smiled, "I once heard that one small crack does not mean that you are broken it means that you were put to the test and you didn't fall apart."

"I can't think of anyone that suits more than you, you know... Oh, looks like it's show time."

"Yeah... And Finn," Finn turned around, "thanks."

"No problem."

The New directions watched as the Warblers performed Stand by Lenny Kravitz followed by Glad You Came by The Wanted surprising the Golden Goblets by standing up and clapping along to the beat. The Golden Goblets performed second and were surprisingly good.

Finally it was their turn, Alissa was still extremely nervous but she knew, inside her heart that it was now or never, it was time to prove to herself that she could actually do this. She swallowed hard as she heard the opening bars of their first song, it was time to shine.

[Rachel:]  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
To fly, to fly

[Santana:]  
Oh yo, yo

[Artie:]  
I used to think that I could not go on

[Santana:]  
I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away

[Artie:]  
And life was nothing but an awful song

[Santana:]  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they aiming at me

[New Directions:]  
If I can see it

[Blaine:]  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
([New Directions:] Then I can do it)  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
([New Directions:] If I just believe it)  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
([New Directions:] There's nothing to it)

[Blaine and Santana:]  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire

[Rachel and Santana:]  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

[Finn and New Directions:]  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky

[Artie:]  
See I was on the verge of breakin' down

[Santana:]  
Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins

[Artie:]  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud

[Santana:]  
I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined

[New Directions:]  
If I can see it

[Blaine:]  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
([New Directions:] Then I can do it)  
See we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare  
([New Directions:] If I just believe it)  
Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
([New Directions:] There's nothing to it)

[Blaine and Santana:]  
But when you go hard your nay's become yea's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's

[Rachel and Santana:]  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

[Finn and New Directions:]  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
([Mercedes:] Ooh)  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
([Mercedes:] Touch the sky)

[Finn:]  
I believe I can fly

[Mercedes with ND girls:]  
Get ready for it, get ready for it

[Artie:]  
Then I can be it  
([Mercedes with ND Girls:] Get ready for it, I came to win)  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
([Mercedes with ND Girls:] Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it)

[Mercedes:]  
Get ready for it!  
Yeah!

[Artie and New Directions:]  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)

[Finn and New Directions:]  
I believe I can touch the sky  
([Mercedes:] Sky)  
I think about it  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
Every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
([Mercedes:] Ooh)

[Finn and Artie with New Directions:]  
I believe I can soar  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)  
I see me runnin' through that open door  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)  
([Mercedes:] Fly)  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)

[Finn:]  
I believe I can fly

Alissa heard the sudden noise of the crowd as she took her place for the Troubletones song, relaxing as she began harmonising with the others.

The Troubletones:  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

Santana with The Troubletones harmonizing:  
You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleepin' here alone (sleepin' here alone)  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

Brittany:  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Santana with Mercedes:  
You heard that I was starting over with  
Someone new  
They told you I was moving on  
Over you

Alissa took a deep breath as her solo came up, she was ready.

Alissa (with The Troubletones):  
(You didn't think that I'd come back)  
(I'd come back swinging)  
You try to break me, but you see

Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

The Troubletones:  
Stand a little taller

Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

The Troubletones:  
What doesn't kill you makes a...

Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
...fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

The Troubletones:  
What doesn't kill you makes you

Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
Stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

The Troubletones:  
What doesn't kill you

Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
Makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Santana:  
Thanks to you I've got a new thing started!

Mercedes:  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted!

Santana:  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me!

Mercedes and Santana:  
You know in the end,  
The day you left was just my beginning

Santana:  
In the end

Santana and Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: Strong!)

Santana with The Troubletones:  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a...

Santana and Mercedes with The Troubletones:  
...fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

Santana (and Mercedes) with The Troubletones:  
What doesn't kill you makes you (stronger, stronger!)  
Just me, myself and I (Mercedes: Yeah!)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little (taller)  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: No, not alone)  
Stronger, stronger (Mercedes: Yeah)  
Just me, my (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) self and I (Mercedes: Yeah!)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: Stronger!)  
Stand a little taller (Mercedes: Stronger!)  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: Not alone)

The Troubletones:  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

Alissa smiled accepting Brittany's one armed embrace as the walked off stage to get in position for the final song in their set list, pausing only to smile at Rachel who was waiting just behind the curtain. She saw Rachel walk on as the music began to play.

Rachel:  
We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So lets give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

We stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass

Rachel:  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Rachel (New Direction Boys harmonizing):  
Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's comin' our way

Rachel:  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!

New Direction Girls:  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass

Rachel:  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well

Rachel:  
Well!

New Direction Girls:  
Here's to us  
Here's to love

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves

Rachel:  
Here's to us

New Direction Girls:  
Here's to us

Rachel:  
Oh here's to us

New Direction Girls:  
Here's to us

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
(New Directions: Here's to us)

Rachel:  
Wish everybody well

Rachel with New Direction Girls:  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us

Rachel:  
Here's to us

Alissa smiled, being on stage just felt... Right. Like when she first started Hogwarts, it was a defining point in her life, but this time as she looked into the faces of those surrounding her and the eyes of people she cared about in the crowd, she knew she had found true friends who would stick by her, through good times and bad times, she was happy.

Overall, Alissa had to admit to herself that it had been a pretty good week, first with seeing Luna for first time in ages, then with seeing Teddy and the rest of the family (even if she did have to endure yet another Ron and Hermione argument), then of course, winning Regionals but as always something bad had to happen to balance out the happiness she had enjoyed. Quinn had gotten in a car accident... And as of yet, they had no word on her condition. Alissa hoped... No prayed that Quinn had survived, she was just beginning to get to know her but already Quinn had made such an impact on her, especially with her confidence. Alissa had always been fairly self confident and self accepting but around others... Well, that was a different case. But Alissa knew, deep inside of her, that over time she would find her confidence and she continued to think of that time as she ate dinner with Sam and the Hudson-Hummels.

A/N: Obviously I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs used. I found the quote online, it was said by someone called Linda Poindexter.


End file.
